In recent years, electronic devices such as notebooks (NBs), tablet PCs and smart phones have appeared frequently in daily life as the technology industry has become increasingly developed. Electronic devices are more and more diversified in terms of their functions and usage. Convenience and practicability make these electronic devices more popular, and they can be used for different purposes according to users' needs. In addition, in order to improve the practicability of the electronic device, many electronic devices may be connected to a docking station, for example, a keyboard device or a sound source device, so as to increase an operating function of the electronic device by the docking station.
The electronic device and the docking station are electrically connected to each other via the corresponding connection interface and the connector. In the case of repeated insertion and removal of the electronic device and the docking station, the connector of the docking station is easily damaged. In addition, when the electronic device is connected to the docking station, the connector of the docking station is often damaged due to inaccurate connections. Therefore, how to improve the above problems is indeed the focus of attention of relevant persons in this field.